Okay?
by PandaFire McMango
Summary: Collins and Angel smut. Pretty light though, and it's also pretty fluffy in places. meant to be a bit more fluffy than smutty, actually...ah well! oh, and i will give a cookie to the person who counts how manyt times i use the word slightly!


**This is not really dirty smut or anything, just...you know, stuff. And yes, i know that i now have written more than a foruth of the Collins/Angel M section fics. I'm a growing girl! I need toe xpress the stuff that my parents would ship me to Alaska for thinking!**

**And truthfully, Collins and Angel are just plain fun. Forigve me...but i gotta do what i gotta do.**

Angel hummed softly as she slipped her shirt off. Folding it neatly, she placed it on top of her small dresser and ran one hand through her short black hair, savoring the feeling of cool air on her skin. She was already wearing the sweat pants that served half-time as her cold weather pajamas, and she had taken off both her wig and her makeup, but she didn't want to put her t-shirt on just yet. The shirt she had been wearing was thicker than it had seemed when she first put it on, and right now all she wanted was to feel air wafting across her bare torso. Plus, the alcohol in her system made everything a tiny bit fuzzy, and it was a moment or two before she could coordinate herself.

Angel sighed and smiled as her skin cooled. She was just reaching for the baggy orange-and-green shirt that was the other piece of her pajamas when she felt two arms snake around her waist. As they passed the sides of her stomach, the hands pinched her slightly, and she let out a startled, "Eep!"

By then, they had fully encircled her waist and hugged her close, clasping shut so that she couldn't escape.

"Colliiiins…" she said with a giggle, resting her own arms on his. He pulled her a little closer and rested his head on her shoulder, soft breaths sending puffs of warm air over her ear.

"Yes, did you want something?" His voice was soft and playful. She sighed and squirmed a little, but not enough to actually get loose.

"Collins, it's late, and we both had too much to drink at the Life, don't you think…" Angel trailed off, unsure of exactly what she meant to say. Collins laughed lightly and kissed her ear.

"Your point being?" She felt his tongue softly probe the ridges and dips of her ear. She shivered and tried to steady herself by leaning against him. He bit her earlobe gently.

"I guess…I guess it'd be okay…" He stopped and pulled back indignantly.

"Okay? What do you mean by okay?" Angel turned herself around in his arms so that she was facing him. He looked great; muscles pronounced as he leaned slightly away from her, face lined slightly as he furrowed his brow. Smiling, she craned her neck and kissed him, hard. He kissed her back, drawing her in and pulling upwards slightly so that she could reach him easier (with heels, she was his height. Without…there was a noticeable difference). Her arms moved up to go around his neck, to anchor her against him.

Lack of oxygen broke them up, and desire kept them apart. Angel looked right into his eyes; that was one of the many things that so defined her relationship with Collins. No matter what the circumstances were, she could always feel completely at ease when she looked into his eyes. She could read and understand any message in them.

And right now, she understood the one there all too clearly.

"That kind of okay," she whispered. He grinned and suddenly, in one sweeping motion, picked her up.

"Wha—put me down!" she protested, trying not to laugh out loud. Pointedly ignoring her, he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on the top blanket. She stretched out her legs and looked sideways up at him, a tiny smile playing around the corner of her mouth.

Very soon, they were entangled on the bed, arms and legs and bodies all blurred at the edges so that they seemed to become a single person. But really, no one person could kiss like those two people at the same time. Tongues darted and danced, faces pressed together, breaths quickened. Angel gasped as Collins attacked her neck, arched her back and moaned when he moved to her chest. Her light skin seemed to grow darker as it melded so completely against his deep brown body.

"No…my…" She couldn't get the full sentence out, but it floated through the air like a lazy breath of wind. With both hands, she pushed him off of her and onto his back, and in one lightning-fast motion, she straddled him. He gazed up at her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Getting forward, are we?"

"If this is forward, we must have been pretty badly backward the last few minutes," Angel retorted. She leaned down and kissed him, at the same time slipping her hands under the hem of his shirt. It took about as much effort to get rid of as snapping fingers does; Collins certainly didn't offer any resistance. Once it was off, her hands and then her mouth were all over his chest, licking, biting, kissing…

He sat up suddenly, so suddenly that she nearly banged her head on his chin. Before she had time to reorient herself, he had grabbed the sides of her head and started an intense kiss, which soon escalated into a full-scale make out session. Angel's hands floated in midair for a moment, and then gently pressed against his chest, not to push him away, but almost to reassure her that he was real, he wasn't too good to be true. He was real, and he was hers.

Angel felt his hands go to the waistband of her sweatpants, and she smiled against his lips. It took two or three fast movements, but in less than a minute both of them were naked, and Angel felt something crackle up her spine. Collins lay on top of her, kissing her face and neck and hair fast, but gently, so gently…She rested one hand on the back of his neck, softly brushing against the smooth skin there. She felt his heart pulsing gently over hers, and shivered with happiness. Sometimes there was nothing like a heartbeat to affirm that someone loved you.

He pulled back and looked down at her with eyes that spoke as clearly as they ever had. She smiled back and traced the muscles on his chest with a single finger. Slowly, she nodded.

"I don't deserve you," Collins said softly. Angel reached up and cupped his face.

"Never say that…" she whispered, one thumb stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment, and she saw something like pain flit across his face.

"But…"

"Shhh. It's not true, so don't think about it. And anyway…I wasn't under the impression that we were quite done here…" Collins grinned at her and dropped back down, kissing her mouth fiercely and grinding his hips against hers. Angel kissed him back until she felt his strong, loving hands move her, place her body and then…

Angel shrieked in spite of herself, and felt his hands grab her hips to steady them both. The first pain subsided and then the pleasure built, spreading through her like fire. They rocked back and forth, Angel's voice piercing the air with increasingly higher and louder cries. Finally, with one last shout, they broke apart.

Angel lay still on her back, panting, eyes closed. Beside her, Collins rolled onto his side and slipped one arm under her head so that his forearm made a sort of pillow for her. She sighed once and then curled into him, face resting gently on his shoulder, the fingers of one hand interlaced with his. He leaned down and softly kissed her wet hair, nuzzling the top of her head. She smiled and snuggled a little closer to him.

"Angel…"

"What?"

"Was that what you meant when you said okay?" Now the smile became a grin, and she poked him gently. He jumped slightly and held her closer. Together, they drifted off to peaceful sleep…

…unaware that in the morning, they would both have the most horrendous headaches.

**luvs to all yall!**


End file.
